Coraline (Club Penguin Version)
by Fred37196
Summary: 11 year old Coraline Jones soon moved into Club Penguin, and thought it was a boring place. However, she discovered an ominous door that leads to a world of wonder. She did not know she had another mother, and thought she was great. Is she better than the real Mel? I decided to turn it into a CP version from the real movie. Special credit goes to Neil Gaimen, and the movie makers.
1. Myterious Needles

A mysterious looking doll with button eyes soon appeared in the night sky. It landed on the sewing room, where a mysterious looking penguin with long crafting fingers, probably made out of sewing needles. The doll, which resembled a little brown penguin girl, with cute braids on her hair, with a rosy check smile, along with an old fashioned dress. It was placed on a sewing table, where the crafty hands soon took everything apart from it. The dress was soon cut away with a pair of scissors. The hair was also taken off as well, along with the button eyes. Then the stuffing was soon out of the doll. The cloth body was changed from brown coffee color, to pink peach skin. Then, the stuffing was replaced with sawdust, and the hair was replaced with blue yarn hair. A new pair of traditional shiny buttons was put in for the eyes. The clothes were replaced with a nice yellow raincoat, and new shiny boots for the ragged penguin doll. Soon it was done, and now it was released on the snowy night sky. The night soon faded out, and the adventure soon began.


	2. Why-Were-You-Born

Then the setting takes place in an Old Victorian Igloo that was a size of an apartment, which was called, The Pink Palace. It wasn't really a palace, and the location was Club Penguin. The apartment was surrounded with trees blowing in the chilly air, snow swifts away, and a black cat puffle was lounging around beside the sign that said PINK PALACE. A truck soon appeared, along with new neighbors. The two movers a red penguin, and a dark green penguin. They hauled in some furniture, and a couple of moving boxes that probably have in special items. After moving in all the items, the red penguin stopped by the door, and one of the new neighbors gave them very little coins. With a disappointed face, the mover soon left along with the moving truck. Then, going to the back side of the house, an 11 year old penguin girl soon came out with blue hair. She was a peach penguin, with a dragon fly pin on her hair. She wore a bright yellow raincoat, and shiny pairs of yellow boots. Her eyes were a beaming as a black button. The girl soon came out exploring the old garden near the Pink Palace. She stopped by an orange bush, and pulled out a stick. She then went off to the old tennis court, which was a 100 years old. The penguin girl also passed by the woods, seeking her destiny nearby. The young one soon heard some noise upon the rocks. "Hello?... Who's there", said with a worried look. She decided to throw a rock at the mysterious object making the noise. The animal cried in pain, scaring the penguin away, and ran as fast as she could. She then stopped, and as soon as she catches her breathe, the black cat puffle meowed to scare her. The penguin yelled in terror, and soon whipped her stick. She was relived at first, but was also annoyed with the cat puffle. "You scared me to death, you mangy thing!" She glared at the cat puffle, and the cat puffle glared at her back. The cat puffle rolled his eyes and snarled with a careless look. The girl soon said, "I'm just looking for an old well. Know it?" The cat puffle glared at her for a second. "Not talking, huh", said the penguin. A chill of air soon picked up in the snow, and the penguin thought there's only one thing to do. While raising her stick, she said "Magic dowser, magic dowser: show... me... the well!" Then, a honking noise soon catches the penguin's attention, and she looked back. A mysterious penguin soon rode up on his motorbike. He wore a mask that is probably like a device to spy, and wore a black jacket, with grey stripes. He wore gloves that were printed on him like a skeleton's hand. He also wore black muddy boots. The boy rode down towards the girl. Terrified, the girl screamed, "Get away from me!" She lost her balanced and fell. The boy snatched her dowsing rod from her. Then he stand on top of a rock. Thunder soon roared, and faded out. He soon cranked his three eyed turret lens. He examined the young penguin girl, thinking she was probably around his age. The boy penguin took off his mask, and his skin was brown. His hair was all fluffed up. At first, the blued hair penguin thought he was an alien, but really, he was a short penguin. She looked at him with an annoyed face, while the kid also examined her dowsing rod.

"Hoo! Let me guess, you're from Texas or

Utah; someplace dried out and barren,

right? I heard about water-witching

before but it doesn't make sense; I mean,

it's just an ordinary branch."

The girl was upset, and said "It's a dowsing rod!" She snatched it away from the kid, and he soon fell off. "Ow", said the kid in pain. "And I don't like being stalked! Not by psycho nerds or their puffle cats!"

"He's not really my puffle cat; he's kinda feral you know, wild? Of course, I do feed him every night and sometimes he'll come in my window `n bring me little dead things."

"Look, I'm from Pontiac."

"Huh"

"Michigan! And if I'm a water witch, then where's the secret well?"

"You stomp too hard and you'll fall in it!"

The girl soon was surprised and jumped away from the buried well. The boy then cleared the snow away from the well, and they both opened the well. It's really, REALLY deep so it's best to not fall in. They decided to drop a pebble in the well, and it took some time for it to splash in the water. "See? Supposed to be so deep if you fell to the bottom and looked up, you'd see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day", said the boy. "Huh", said the girl with a bewildered face, but her face softens now. "Surprised she let you move in." The girl looked at him confused. "My gramma", said the boy. "She owns the Pink Palace, and won't let anyone move in if they have children." "What do you mean", asked the girl. "Uh... I'm not supposed to talk about it." He decided to change the subject and shakes her hand.

"I'm Wybie, Wybie Lovat." "Wybie", she asked again. "Short for, Wyborn. Not my idea of course. What'd you get saddled with"

"I wasn't saddled with anything. It's Coraline."

"Caroline what?"

"CORALINE! Coraline Jones!"

"Hmm. Not really scientific, but I heard of an ordinary name like Caroline, but can lead people to ordinary expectations about a person."

He broke off when Coraline darkens her face with a frown, but then, an old lady yelled, "WYBORN!" "I think someone is calling you, Wyborn", said Coraline. "Huh? Who? I didn't hear anyone" "Oh I definitely heard it, WHY-WERE-YOU-BORN!" The old lady yelled "WYBORN", while ringing a silver bell a few blocks away. "Gramma" said 12 year old Wybie with a nervous face. He soon got up on his motor bike and said "Heh, Well, it's lucky of me to meet a Michigan water witch." Coraline showed an enraged face, and touches her rod with her bare flippers. "But, I'd wear gloves next time", said Wybie. "WHY", said Coraline making it sound sarcastic. "Because that dowsing rod of yours", continued Wybie. "It's poison oak." "Ahh", said Coraline dropping her poison oak stick. Wybie soon road off towards his igloo house. While he left, Coraline sticks out her tongue at him. Wybie, an odd penguin boy who seems to act nerdish sometimes. This really irks Coraline because he is a know it all, and talks on and on.


	3. The Unknown Door, and Disgusting Food

At home, Coraline washed her flipper that has a red rash. She didn't liked the kid she met yesterday, and thought he had a big mouth. While, washing her flipper, her mother was really busy on her laptop. Mel Jones wears a white sweater, and black slim pants. She is also busy nowadays since she got a job at the Club Penguin Times, making an article about plants. Her skin is hot pink, and somehow her eyes are as baggy, and boring as her personality. "I almost fell into a well mom" said Coraline trying to get her attention. "Uh huh", said Mel not paying attention.

"I would have died", said Coraline while scratching her rash.

"That's nice" said Mel while typing.

"Can I go outside? I want to start planting my seeds in the old garden. I think its perfect weather for gardening."

"No Coraline. Rain makes mud. Mud makes a mess. I don't have time for cleaning up messes.

"But Mom, I want stuff growing when my friends come to visit. Isn't that why we moved here?"

"Something like that, but remember the last time?"

"Wasn't my fault you hit that truck."

"I never said it was."

"Ugh, this is so unfair. You and dad are writing about plants for the CPT, and you two hate dirt?"

Mel had lost her patience and said, "Coraline, I don't have time for you right now, and you still have unpacking to do. LOTS OF UNPACKING!"

"Sounds exciting", said Coraline with a dreary tone.

"Oh-some kid left this on the front porch", said Mel.

Coraline unpacks the wrapped newspaper articles from the Club Penguin Times. The newspapers look like they're somewhere between 2006-2007. Coraline unwraps the gift, and saw a ragged penguin doll. It does resembles like her. Then, she saw a note. It was from Wybie Lovat.

"_Hey Jonesy, look what I found in Gramma's trunk. Look familiar? Wybie."_

Coraline soon frowned, and crumbled the wrapping, and the note. "Who's it from", Asked Mel. "This kid named Wybie. And I'm too old for dolls."

Coraline soon waddled out of the kitchen, and waddled toward her father's study. Charlie Jones has green skin, and wears a sweater that says MICHIGAN STATE. His hair is pulled back by hair jel, and wears glasses. He also wears blue sandals. Like mother, he also works for the CPT. While Coraline entered the room, Charlie was occupied with his desktop. "Hey Dad, how's the writing going?... Dad?" Charlie ignored her question, and Coraline coughed a little. Then Charlie turned back and said, "Hello Coraline, and.." He also saw the doll she owned. "Little Coraline", he said. "Say dad, do you know where the gardening tools are?" asked Coraline.

"It's pouring out there, isn't it", asked Charlie.

"Hrpmh. It's just a little rain."

"What did the boss say?"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING OUT, CORALINE JONES" screamed in a sarcastic voice.

"Then you don't need the tools", said Charlie while tapping the keyboard with his flippers.

Coraline then groans in boredom. So she decided to pester her father, by moving the door so many times, it squeaks. Charlie then moaned in a bothered way. "Uggh, you know, this house is a hundred and fifty million years old", said Charlie.

"Sooooooo", said Coraline with a confused face.

"Explore it! Do something!" He gave her a pen, and a writing pad so she can list down the things she will remember. Coraline sighs, and soon waddled away. While waddling in the hallway, she took off her raincoat, and she was wearing a stripped pink orange sweater, with slim pants. She tripped over an old carpet that moves with each jump. She sighed, and went on. She went to the laundry room, where it had leaky windows. She wrote down 7 windows on her list, and a drop fell on top of the paper. She passed by her parents room, where she hold her flippers on the door, and landed. The table lamp beside the bed showed a picture of a younger, happier Coraline, with her parents at the Detroit Zoo. When she passed by the bathroom, she pulls the shower curtain, and saw disgusting bugs taking over the shower. She then kills them all with her bare hands, and saw the slimy bug blood on her so she turned on the water in the shower to wash her hands. However, instead of the faucet, the shower soon turned on top of the shower head, and she got all wet with an irked face. Then, she discovered a closet that had an old rusty boiler that said DON'T TOUCH BOILER. She wrote down 1 rusty boiler, and pressed a switch that she thought it was a light switch but it's the power switch to the entire igloo apartment. Charlie's desktop soon was shutting down, and he screamed in horror of his lost work. Coraline was shocked at how this happened so she turned on the switch, and thought it was best to leave it alone. Soon, she waddled to the living room, which wasn't very exotic, and feisty. She put her little coraline doll on the coffee table, which was beside the moving boxes. One of them had snow globes. One was a miniature version of the bear fountain at the Detroit Zoo. Coraline soon sighed in homesickness form, wishing she had never moved to Club Penguin. She put in the rest of the snow globes in the mantle of the fireplace. Then she saw a boy in a painting he dropped his ice cream on his shirt, and the floor. Coraline wasn't impressed of how they painted the portrait of the little boy. "One boring blue boy in a painfully boring painting", said Coraline. She counted all the living room's windows. "Four incredibly boring windows", Coraline sighed. "And no more doors."

Just as Coraline was about to get her doll, it mysteriously vanishes. "All right, little me, where are you hiding?" She soon spotted the doll that is near the mattress box. Just as soon as Coraline grabbed her doll, she noticed something odd that was behind the box. She moved it out of the way, and was soon full of awe. A small door was behind the door all along. Coraline was curious. Show wondered where does this door leads to. "Huh? Mom. Hey Mom!" She intensely called her mother, but Mel kept on typing. "I'm really, REALLY busy!" "Where does this door go?!" Mel kept on ignoring Coraline, but Coraline kept on going. "I think it's locked", said Coraline. Mel kept typing and typing until her patience has gone to an end. "PLEEEEEEEEASE!" Mel sighed, and waddled to the living room. "Will you please stop bothering me, Coraline?" Coraline soon whined like a dog, and Mel sighed once again. "Fine", said Mel. Mel charged over to the kitchen, and opened a covered full of old keys, and coins. She searched, and searched until she saw a very sharp black key. She then waddled back to the living room. Coraline was thrilled that mom finally found the key. Just as soon as Mel unlocked the door, Coraline opened the door, and saw a brick wall. Once again, Coraline was bewildered. "Bricks? I don't get it", said Coraline with annoyance. "They must of bricked it up when the igloo apartment was divided up", said Mel. "But, why so small", asked Coraline. Mel soon waddled away with ignorance. "We had a deal, ZIP IT, NOW!" shutting Coraline up. "This had to be a mistake, mom!" Mel soon screamed in annoyance, causing Coraline to frown. During dinnertime, Charlie was the chef for tonight, although his dinner skills is totally full of crap. He gave Coraline a scoop of ice cream porridge filled with pears, and chard.

"Oh, my twitchy witchy girl, I think you are so nice,

I give you bowls of porridge

And I give you bowls of ice –CREAM" sang Charlie with a bad note of voice.

"Eww, why don't you ever cook mom", asked Coraline while pushing her food away.

"Coraline, we have been over this. I clean, work, dad cooks, and you stay out of the way", said Mel in a strict tone.

"I promise I will go food shopping as soon as we get the article about floras for the CPT soon. Have some of the chard. You need a vegetable."

Coraline soon grabbed her fork and picked of the chard. "It more looks like slime to me", she teased.

"Well it's dinnertime, or bedtime fuss putt. So what's it going to be", asked Charlie.

"Think they're trying to food poison me", asked Coraline to the doll. She put her flipper on the end of the doll's head, making her nod yes. She sighed and went off to her room, which was plain looking. She then wore her orange pjs. Her bed was surrounded with fake dragon flies pinned on top of the bed's poles. The roof was all cracked up, and it was still raining out there. Like most rooms in the house, the bedroom's wallpaper had faded out pink wallpapers. The floor was also plain, and simple as well. The whole house was plain looking too, since it lost its pink coloring. Coraline lays down on her bed, with homesickness. She looked at her flipper, the one with the rash. She looked at it with annoyance. She picked of a photo of her old friends. One was a dark blue penguin, with a winter hat on his head. He had brown hair, and wore some snowboarding clothes. The other was an aqua penguin. She has coffee hair color, and wore a winter causal coat, and scarf. She wore glasses as well. Coraline soon saw the photo with sadness, missing her old home, and her old friends. "Don't forget about me guys. Okay?" She put the photo on the table, and turned off the lamp. She grabbed her stuffed bear, and put her little me doll on the chair. She looked at it awkwardly, and said, "Goodnight, little me." She then dozed off the night. Will Coraline ever get used to living in a new life?


	4. I'm Your Other Mother Silly

Just as young Coraline was drifted to sleep, an ominous noise somehow hovered in the house. As if it was a mouse squeak. Coraline woke up from her slumber and heard a squeaking noise under the bed. It was a puffle mouse lounging under the bed. Coraline thought if it was some kind of puffle mice from the upstairs neighbor. She was determined to grab that puffle mouse. She grabbed it with her bare penguin flippers, but the mouse got away. Coraline jumped out of bed, and made the chase to the puffle mouse. It took some time to capture it, until she noticed something. The door from yesterday was open, and Coraline decided to close it, but there was something different. Instead of a brick wall, a gateway soon appeared, with a mix of blue and purple. A sort of indigo/violet gateway. A gust of wind of wind came from the end of the door. Coraline felt that gust, and she wondered, "_How did that happened?"_ Coraline soon crouch under the small door, and was eager to discover it. Little did she noticed, she was back in her living room. Although Coraline was befuddled, there was something _different_ in this living room. She noticed the boring blue boy portrait was changed. That penguin boy was licking his ice cream with a happy face. Coraline must assume that her mother changed the painting. Then, her ears were on some sweet humming voice. It sounded like Mel, except with a beautiful tone of singing. Coraline slowly waddled to the kitchen and noticed her Mother. She was cooking at midnight, which was pretty unexpected.

"Mom", asked Coraline with confusion.

"Your just in time for supper dear", smiled the unknown women.

Coraline noticed something very peculiar. That penguin women looked like her own mother, except with button eyes. Coraline widened her eyes. She waddled slowly toward the button eyed penguin and said "You're not my mother. My mother doesn't have… bu bu bub u..", said Coraline. "Bu bub bu buttons", asked the penguin women. "Do you like them", she asked while tapping it with her long penguin flipper fingers. "I'm your other mother silly. Now go tell your other father that supper is almost ready", she smiled with an oddly looking grin. Coraline was astonished at how she had another mother. "Well go on", encouraging Coraline. "Okay…", said Coraline with a nervous face. Coraline slowly waddled to her father's study. Just as she entered the room, she saw Charlie, except with a most appealing pajamas he never wore, with orange monkey slippers. "Hello Coraline. Wanna hear my song", he said. "My father can't play the piano", said Coraline looking at the Other Father's button eyes. "Don't need to. The piano plays me." That piano soon showed out its hands, giving Coraline a surprised look. The Other Father soon played with a voice of melody.

" _Making up a song about Coraline._

_She's a peach, she's a doll, she's a pal_

_of mine._

_She's as cute as a button in the eyes of_

_everyone who ever laid their eyes on Cor-a-line. When she comes around exploring_

_Mom and I will never ever make it boring_

_our eyes will be on Coraline."_

Coraline was amazed with the song the Other Father composed, but is still confused. "Um I uh, sorry to interrupt, but she said dinner is almost ready." Oh dinner is served. Who's hunger? Raise your flipper." The Other Father soon raised his, and the hand slapped him in the neck. Coraline soon laughed while covering her mouth. She still ponders why are these strange penguins are the opposite of her real parents. At the dining table, the Other Mother soon waddled with a tray of a big mullet on the table. The table was filled with scrumptious food. Coraline couldn't believe how this Other Mother make all this food. Then, the both penguins started their prayers. Coraline decided to do her praying too. "We give our thanks for bringing us here, and blessing mother's golden….. Mullet feast", said the Other Father in a sarcastic way. The Other mother showed a face of flattery to the Other Father. Then, the feast soon began. Coraline, at first thought that this was a ruse. She smelled the Mullet's fin, thinking if she was going to be food poisoned. Later, she thought the food smelled like she never tasted before. "Mmm… this Mullet is good", said Coraline.

"Hungry are you", asked the Other Mother.

"Do you have any gravy" asked Coraline.

"Well here comes the gravy train. Choo choo!"

The gravy train soon arrived at Coraline, pouring some delectable gravy on the mash potatoes. Oddly, the Other Mother never touched any food, since her plate is empty. She decided to offer Coraline some tasty choices. "Another roll, sweet peas? Corn on the cob?" Coraline's checks were full of food. "I'm really thirsty." A chandelier soon descended to the dining table. This chandelier had a drink dispenser, which was very unique. "Any requests", asked the Other Mother with pleasure. "Mango milkshake", requested Coraline. The chandelier soon went to Coraline. She then grabbed her cup, and pured some mango milkshake. While she was done, the Other Mother gave her a cake. This cake soon had some candles, and a written message that says WELCOME HOME.

"Home?"

"We been wating for you, Coraline", said the Other Mother.

"For me?"

"Yup. Wasn't the same without you kiddo", said the Other Father.

"I didn't know I had other parents", said Coraline

"Of course. Everyone knows that", said the Other Mother.

"Really"

"Yes, and soon while you're done eating I thought we could play a game", said the Other Mother while moving her flipper fingers on the table. Coraline soon looked at them suspiciously. "You mean like hide and seek", questioned Coraline. "Perfect! Hide and seek, in the rain", said the Other Mother while beaming with delight. "What rain", asked Coraline. Thunder roared while it scared the wits out of Coraline. "Wait. What about the mud?" "We love mud here", said the Other Father. "Mud faciels, mud baths, mud pies. Magic mud is great for poison oak", said the Other Mother. Coraline was shocked, as if the Other Mother was a mind reader. "How did you? I mean. I", she said with a speechless face. "I'd like to play, but I better get home to my other mother." "But I'M your other mother", she said with a convincing grin. "I mean my other, other mother. Mom number one", said Coraline. She was nervous at how these penguin parents know her reasoning. "I think I better go to bed"

"Of course sweetheart. Your bed is ready for you", said the Other Mother

"But", said Coraline trying to resist.

"Come along, sleepyhead", said the Other Father.

The three penguins waddled upstairs to Coraline's Other Bedroom. When Coraline waddled in, she noticed a world of wonder in her room. Coraline was amazed, seeing the new color, and excitement she see. A couple of buttoned eyed dragon flies soon flew around the room, and saw Coraline. "Hello Coraline. Hello hello hello hello", said a couple of dragon flies. Coraline's other toy octopus soon wiggled with joy on the book shelf. "What's shakin baby", asked the octopus. Coraline said hello with a nervous smile. Then, a toy snapping turtle soon marched around, along with stuffed toy puffles. They marched around Coraline with by greeting her. While Coraline watched the marching toys go by, a familiar voice soon caught her attention. "Hey, how zit goin', yuper", said the aqua penguin with the causal winter coat and scarf. "Where's your swampers and tuke", asked the dark blue penguin with the snowboarding clothes. It was the same Michigan penguin friends when Coraline departed her home. Coraline was thrilled. She picked up the photo that her friends were in. "Kripes almighty! How are my best trolls? I can't wait for summer! You're both comin right"asked Coraline with a big smile. "We're already here Coraline", said the aqua penguin girl. "Gone to Oregon", said the dark blue penguin boy. Coraline beams with a big grin at her old friends. Then she noticed the Other Mother with black-brown magic mud. "Oh. The mud", said Coraline with her epiphany. The Other Mother soon spread mud on her flipper that has the red rash. Coraline soon yawn, and drifted away with her sleep. "See you soon", said the Other Parents. Who knew Coraline had other parents. By any chance this is a dream?


End file.
